In Tide of Time
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: Hermione has faithfully told the founders how she and Voldemort wound back to the Founders time. The Minstrel sings to entertain the Founders and also acts as spokesperson for them to decide whether they should allow the visitors from the future to stay. Will be M rated for depictions of battle and romantic situations between Salazar/Hermione/Tom.


**AN** : _The song is all my own. I would like you all to imagine your own tune to this. If I was clever and able to put music to this I would have the vocals of **Amy Lee** , **Anette Olzen** , with a touch of Sandy Denny style vocals with operatic/symphonic metal music behind it._

* * *

 **Fancast** :

 **Minstrel** \- _Amy Lee_  
 **Hermione Granger** \- _Emma Watson_  
 **Voldemort** \- _Ralph Fiennes_  
 **Tom Riddle** \- _Aiden Turner_  
 **Young Lady Ravenclaw** \- _Natalie Dormer_ (I am not a GOT fan but she is so beautiful!)  
 **Older Lady Ravenclaw** \- _Cate Blanchett_  
 **Older Lady Hufflepuff** \- _Dawn French_  
 **Younger Lady Hufflepuff** \- _Jenna Coleman_  
 **Older Godric Gryffindor** \- _Nick Brimble_  
 **Younger Godric Gryffindor** \- _Jason Mamoa_  
 **Older Salazar Slytherin** \- _Robert Carlyle_  
 **Younger Salazar Slytherin** - _Kit Harrington_

* * *

 **In Tide of Time**

 **Part I**

Lips cold as ice

Eyes ruby frost

Yet you hypnotise

You're praises tune

Out the cost.

In dust you were made

As I

In hate you were conceived

Your trust never bade

Only yourself

Deceived

Only yourself deceived

 **Chorus**

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

'till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

Our hope on wings

Fly through the slings

Of arrows through the cloud

That hate's arrow springs

On eternally

Eternally!

I watch as you descend

My heart I can't defend

Your ebon cloud carries

You in

Harries you quick to my side

You watch as my emotions

I hide!

 **CHORUS**

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

'till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

Fighting through my tears

Righting the wrongs of your years

Exacting justice despite my fears

Smiting with the spears

Spears of hope, spears that heal

Spears of grace, spears of trust

Spears of might, spears that deal

My pain through to you, as I remember

You are dust… (I remember…)

You are dust… (I remember…)

You are dust… (I remember…)

 **CHORUS**

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

'till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

I stop, and I turn to see you behind me

My heart in my throat as you find me

You lift up your skeletal fingers touch me

Now I am breathing slow to calm me

You see a glint of gold between my breasts

You keep your gaze of blood on me

Wondering what it is you see that turns you

Believing that one touch of my skin burns you

Your eyes widened surprise as you

Sought what you found in me

The hour glass on disks of gold

Inscribed with runes, to make hearts bold

You curl the trinket in your grasp and use it

To pull me to you so we're face to face

Nose to nose

Eye to eye

"Lets see if I can learn from my mistakes?"

"Lets say no and time is not a toy!"

"Lets see the past errors made crumble into flakes!"

"I say no, time is not errant boy!"

"Time has awarded you with a gift, one to change all hopeless things, that does not tempt you? Come, my dear, we have been fighting a battle neither can win. Time ticks on my friend."

 **PART II**

Ticky tock, ticky tock, ticky tock sounds like a backwards clock

tock ticky tock ticky tock ticky… Streams of time ready to flock

tickety tock, tickety tock, tickety tock… ships fly in about to dock

We are slung out of time.

A parody of a mime

Shadows forget to rhyme

I hit my head on landing; he falls beside me

No longer serpentine and poisonous

Not one to hunt and kill, not one to command several species…

To hate, scorn, derision, orders to drink our blood

Now we are in a flood

Of time's tide

Give us sanctuary

A place to hide

I woke up in the middle of the forest

Covering eyes with my arm it's the sun

Nothing!

Peace, quiet and a clear bright summer's morn.

Nothing comes to hurt us, some will say we will prevail

Nothing comes to hunt us, some will say we'll not fail.

 **Chorus**

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

'till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

 **PART III**

Then I sat up and looked upon a man of fair face

I sat up and gazed on porcelain skin,

black curly hair, countenance so fair!

He moves in ways that grace, even the worst ruins

Then he opens his eyes, a wit in them rare

They're dark as Whitby jet, as you can see

Calm flashing in their onyx tombs so lovely.

Then I watch as men carrying a cart walk through

The battle ought but now forgot

When I observe these are serfs of Middle time

Which made me wonder if we have committed a crime?

"Come on," says one to his friend, "now he'll be mad if the wooden ballasts are, not yet delivered him on time."

"I do not like him, he makes my blood freeze in fear," his companion said. "However, Lady Ravenclaw now there's woman I'd like to…"

I gasp and gather my clues, for this cannot be right

We are in a time passed our own by 1000 years

I advance on the hateful one with growl prepared to fight,

To wake him and inform him of our plight

"Lady Ravenclaw," his now perfect eye brow raises without fear.

"That is what I heard," I replied with what I knew.

Then the weary-travelled self was now

Journeying with the delivery men

To end up who knows ken,

Not my companion nor I

Until I heard him sigh

Forlornly, I gazed up

The sight that met my eyes

Amazed

Bemused

Contradicted

Startled

Shocked

And

Frightened me in dizzy strides

For there the castle stood in the midst

Of nature's hillsides

Turrets high, flags waving, white clouds fill the skies

There, in the valley stood four people

And Here, my lords and lieges, ladies all

My friend and I do beseech, implore and beg thee

My companion and I to remain here to dwell

For we've nowhere else to go to except hell!

 **Chorus**

Soul-riven,

Power driven,

Heartless beast

Chaos you feast

'till your sanity

Becomes your vanity!

The Lords and Ladies let us break bread

As long as we cautiously do tread

Here we remain for there's no way back

We travelled too far on Times curvy track

There is a moral to this story

 **Instrumental**

That is to seek not glory

For all we are

All we are

We are

All we can be

We can be

Can be

We will be

Will be

Be just

Be Just

Dust!

Our life is in your hands!

* * *

 **AN** : This was based on a lovely wallpaper for my laptop that **Sandra Sacra** on FB made me ages ago. To see said picture check out the same story on A03 or ask me on FB to see it, I am **Nyssa Ainley** there and I have an author's page. Seeing as Robert Carlyle was not Severus Snape (despite being in the right age group, build, eyes and level of charisma...) He has since become my Salazar Slytherin. The next chapter will be properly written as a story. Just thought of this song over the weekend. Second I wrote in a month... lol.


End file.
